Crashed
by Too awesome for a Pen Name
Summary: The Titans have crashed into a deserted island. What's more, they soon realize their powers don't work on the island, leaving them with no way to leave it. Contains suspensful mysteries, betrayal and more. There are also couples. Not going to say which.
1. Prologue

**Hey peoples! Second fanfiction. Hope you like it! What's that? Short chapter? Well, yes, that's because it's only a prologue. It's not an actual chapter. The chapters will be much longer, trust me. Review please! I love criticism, so don't be afraid to. **

**-_Sunshinerox_**

* * *

**The Prologue**

Clouds stretched across the sky, blocking the sunlight. The air was moist with the hope of rain and what were the Titans doing? Packing, of course. I can hear you now, dear reader, asking why. Well, these folks have been saving Jump City for a while now. It was about time they got a reward. Now, usually in comics and TV, the heroes gain a couple of medals, but not in this fanfiction. Oh, no, instead, our heroes got something better: a free vacation on a private plane. How awesome is that? Robin was the only one who was hesitant to accept the trip, but was eventually forced into it.

Now, I'm thinking it'll be boring to you, dear reader, if I describe them packing their belongings, so I wouldn't bother. Instead, we'll fast forward to VACATION TIME!! Or crashing time, depending on how you look at it.

The plane flew swiftly in the air. The two most excited about the upcoming vacation were Beast Boy and Starfire. Starfire never had a "vacation". Apparently, Tamaraneans don't have vacations. Thanks to that, everyone had to endure her talk about how she was "most looking forward to this vacation". Then there was Beast Boy. He was excitement itself, wearing his vacation shirt and sunglass. He also carried a grin, bloating about how he was going to get girls and how they "dig the ears". Evidently, one of his favorite shows had a studio where they were going and, therefore, the Titans had to know about the evil robot aliens in the show as well as the "awesome" ninjas.

Robin was obviously the least enthusiastic. He kept saying something about how it was wrong to accept the trip. Real heroes didn't get rewards in his opinion. Then was his worries about trouble crashing onto Jump City. They wouldn't be there to protect it. His worries grew with time and it was quite obvious, though he tried his best not to whine.

Cyborg and Raven were the two neutrals. They weren't exactly 'excited' about the trip, but were looking forward to it anyways. They were the two quietest too, enduring everyone else's excitement and nags. Sure, they uttered something sarcastic now and then, but remained to themselves for the most part.

Suddenly something smacked the plane and, before the Titans knew it, they were drifting down_ fast_ . It took the Titans a minute or so to fully realize what was happening. Yet, the plane was soon stuffed with screams. Uncertainty continued to roam the plane for a brief minute. Could what they thought was happening really be happening? Were they about to crash? It seemed almost unreal, but one look out the window could prove it. Nobody knew what had crashed onto the plane, causing it to loose its flight, but nobody currently cared either. They were all too busy freaking out. The screams slowly died away as the Titans closed their eyes, waiting for the contact. The few minutes felt longer than usual. It was almost like hours that they were sitting in the plane, crashing down and unable to do anything about it.

Then. Suddenly. It happened.


	2. Crashing

**He guys! The First chapter! It's only the first chapter, so not much excitement. But, believe me, that'll be coming. Thanks so much for the reviews and adding the story to your favorite list. Never knew a prologue could do that. You guys rock! Review more please. Tell me what I should change, add or anything like that if you have any suggestions. Other than that, enjoy the first chapter!**

**PS. Cyborg has a protective covering, so he can swim.**

* * *

The plane was hovering over an island, trees masking most of it. The ocean was clearly visible and it was where the pilot was hoping to land. But luck was against them, it seemed, as the plane failed to travel that long. Instead, it toppled down to the noxious trees. Branches tapped at the windows as the plane whooshed through the treetops, reaching for the ocean. The trees soon diminished from view and the sandy beach came to greet them. The plane was tremendously low now, almost touching the hot sand. The Titans were expecting a brutal landing, maybe one that could end their life. Instead, however, they got a splash. The plane had somehow managed to land on the water. That didn't mean the landing was a soft splash, though. The heroes felt an intense landing nonetheless, but it certainly wasn't as bad as what they would have had if they landed on the sad. The important thing: they were alive.

The not-so-great thing: the plane was sinking.

Everyone knew they needed to get out _fast_. Robin was the first to react, his hero instincts advising him to get everyone out alive. "Everyone," he called, "_out._ _Now._" As if the rest needed telling. As the seconds perished, so did the oxygen, therefore, nobody else bothered to speak. They all just unfastened their seat belts and ran to the exist. The pilot scuttled to the exit as well, opening it when he reached it. The door swung open and the water surged inside. The six held their breath and swam. The icy water clasped them tightly with its bitter hands, sending chills zapping through their body. Their clothes stuck to them like glue, weighting them down. Yet, they continued swimming as the glacial waves crashed into them. Oxygen was now more valuable than gold. Their lungs were on the edge of explosion, bursting with the lack of oxygen. The craving for oxygen grew until it was unbearable. Their stomach seemed to twist thanks to the shortage of oxygen and panic began crawling in their heads. Would they make it?

The first breath of air was an immense yearning satisfied. Drenched heads gazed around themselves, catching sight of five other _live_ heads. Then a thankful feeling washed over them along with freezing waves. It was time to get to the island. Thankfully, they all knew how to swim reasonably well. Well, at least enough to get them to the nearby island. They swam through the waves, body shivering at the extreme cold. They soon reached the island and pulled themselves up, collapsing onto the warm sad. The Titans had participated in many battles, but that still didn't mean they weren't tired after this. In fact, their body ached with exhaustion. Therefore, although they were uncomfortably cold with the slight breeze freezing them further, they lay there, catching their breath.

The only one who wasn't cold was Starfire. Sure, she was wearing practically nothing as usual, but the chilly feeling ripping through everyone else failed to do the same to her. She was an alien from Tamaran, after all, and didn't get cold. Heaving herself up, she took a look around herself. They were currently standing on a beach that blended into a forest area. "Where…are…we?" She asked, stammering. It was then when she remembered she could answer this better than anyone. It was almost as if her drowsiness had messed with her brain. She began stuffing her mind with happy thoughts. She thought about flowers blossoming, butterflies, rainbows stretched across the sky, fireworks and a certain kiss with a certain someone. Yet, her feet never left the ground. Surprise had clearly slapped her right in the face, stretching her eyes so they were plate-sized. "Why can I not do the flying?" She asked, this time without any stammering.

The next one to talk was Beast Boy. He wasn't in the best shape. His colourful "vacation shirt" was glued onto him with the freezing water and so was his drenched hair, drooping down to cover his eyes unwillingly. His sunglasses, though, were clearly gone. He was wearing shorts also clasping his light green legs tightly. Yes, light green. It was THAT cold. He heaved himself up only to fall back onto the sad again. "You…can't…fly…either? ..I….couldn't…morph…into….a….fish." He shivered while stammering.

"Lets…not…worry…about….that…for…now," Robin advised, "We….need…to…get…dried…first." Once again, he was the logic of the group. He himself didn't look much better than Beast Boy. His hair was drenched in the same way as Beast Boy's, his clothes also sticking onto him uncomfortably. But, unlike Beast Boy, he was wearing his hero costume. In Robin's opinion, he was still a hero even on vacation.

Getting dried. That was all very well, but how? Nobody knew. All they knew was they needed to get dried quickly before hypothermia strikes. The way people usually get dried in books is fire, but how could our heroes create fire? Sure, they might be able to eventually, but that might be too late. The best way they knew was the towels and blankets they had in their suitcases. In the plane. Unsure glances were shared amongst the six. They all knew it would be a dangerous mission, but needed nonetheless. The suitcase could provide more than just blankets if they were going to stay here for a while.

"I wish to do the trying," Starfire decided. She was the only one who wasn't about to freeze to death, after all, and the least tired as well. If anyone should do it, it should be her.

"Just…try," Raven instructed. She herself was soaking with the frosty water. Her violet hair fell down to cover her entire face, sticking onto her as badly as her clothes did. It was hard for her to speak through all that hair, but did it anyways after pushing it aside with her hands. She loathed it whenever hair did so much as touch her face, so she definitely wasn't too happy about this.

"And…only…one. The...lightest…one." That came from Cyborg. Aside from the shivering and the water droplets coating him, he didn't look too wet. He just looked cold. _Very _cold.

Starfire nodded as she dived into the water, heading for the plane.


End file.
